I'll Be There
by AvitarGirl
Summary: the best way to describe this story is that Sarah has been dating a jerk for the past six months and she's tired of it. Jareth comes to her aid. ONESHOT


**I'll Be There  
By: AvitarGirl  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth, just the character of Rex Gale.  
A/N: So i'm a little stuck on my other series "Just Hold On" and i had to come up with something to help me think and this is what i got. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Sarah sat quietly in the movie theatre beside her date. His name was Rex, Rex Gale. At first when Sarah's friend Naomi had told her about Rex, she had laughed at his name. The name reminded her of a dog's name, but Naomi had countered her argument by asking her what kind of a name was Merlin for a dog. Sarah had shrugged, not understanding where her friend's logic was coming from, and decided it was better left alone. It wasn't until she met Rex and found out what the meaning of his name was that she discovered just how well the name suited him.

Rex was a tall, very well build and muscular man with tan skin. He had a winning smile that turned the head of every girl in site, short jet black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. In the 6 months that Sarah had known him, she had discovered quite a few things about him. Firstly, that he had no shame in being an outrageous flirt. He was very open with his affections towards her and it didn't go unnoticed by Sarah's college friends. Rex would drive up in his red sports car and meet her after last class. At first this kind of treatment had been exciting, but after a few weeks of it, Sarah was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Rex was beginning to become overly obsessive about who she saw, and where she went. He was trying to control her every move, and that was one thing that Sarah Williams could not stand. She was being treated like she was something to show off to the rest of the world, treated her like she was a prize to be won, and not a person to be loved and cared for. The entire relationship was beginning to be more of a strain on Sarah's emotions than it should.

The name Rex, Sarah mused, meant 'king', and he certainly seemed to think he was one. He was shameless, rude, and full of himself; and it was starting to really get on Sarah's nerves. Despite his flirting and lavish treatment towards her, he did not treat her like a queen. He wanted his way, and his way only.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Rex asked putting his arm around Sarah.

She glanced at him then returned her attention to the movie. "No. but you are clearly enjoying yourself."

"Sarah, don't start this again." He commanded. "I told you already. We'll leave as soon as it's over."

"You just don't get it do you?" She asked now facing him. "Ever time we've gone out, it's been about you. It's always about you. I simply wanted to choose what we did tonight and you had to shoot down everything I suggested."

"That's not true!" Rex started to raise his voice.

Just as Sarah was going to protest, the people behind them shushed them.

"It is true and you know it" Sarah said in a much quieter tone. "I've had enough of you and your uncomfortable behavior." Sarah stood. "I'm leaving."

Rex stood and followed her out of the movie theater. "Just how do you plan on getting home?" he questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She glared at him. "I'll call a cab."

"Oh yeah right" Rex said rolling his eyes. He walked over and grabbed Sarah by the arm. "Come on, let's go back and finish the movie."

Sarah shrugged him off. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Rex grabbed her by the arm again, only this time his grip was much stronger. "I'm warning you Sarah…" he started.

Sarah tilted her chin upwards in defiance. "Warn me all you like."

Rex yanked at her arm and pulled her close to him. His dark eyes met hers, searching and glaring at her. "Come back inside and finish the movie, Sarah." He commanded his voice an angry whisper.

"Let go of me!" Sarah's eyes watering slightly at the pain he caused.

"This would be easier if you just listened and did as I said." He spat out angrily, his grip tightening.

Sarah felt her arm being twisted. Sharp stabbing pain shot through her arm. How Sarah managed to pull out of his vice grip, she did not know, but she quickly raced off down the hall to find the nearest bathroom, knowing Rex would not be foolish enough to follow her into the Ladies room.

Once inside Sarah looked around. Thankfully it was completely empty. Pulling out her cell phone, Sarah dialed Naomi's number.

She let it ring for quite a while before she got the answering machine. "Hey Naomi, its Sarah. Give me a call as soon as you get in ok? Thanks!"

Just as soon as she hung up the phone, it rang. Unfortunately though, it was Rex.

"Listen, Sarah, I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of this little game of hide and seek. Why don't you just come out, and let's talk about this."

Something in his voice frightened Sarah. He didn't sound sorry, or tired of searching. In fact, he sounded…evil.

"I'm quite comfortable right where I am, thank you." She told him.

"I suggest you listen to what I have to say, Sarah." He said, the tenseness in his voice growing. "You would be wise to come out of hiding. I guarantee it will not be pleasant for you when I find you."

Sarah could hear the ice in his tone when he spoke. He was threatening her, and from the sound of it, he was seriously coming after her.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah mocked. "Talk me to death?"

"Don't mock me" he warned. "I will not take too kindly to that attitude."

"And I don't take too kindly to threats, Mr. Gale." Sarah replied angrily.

"Then we agree on something." He said with slight mock laughter. "You would do well to do as I have said. Now, come out of hiding and everything will be fine."

Sarah didn't trust him. Something inside her was telling her with ever fiber of her being to run and get away. Rex may have been appealing at first, but he was not the kind of person she wanted to be stuck with for the rest of her life. He had been violent to her and this was their first real argument. Who knew what he would do? Rex had looked at her with dark eyes, trying to read into her expressions. There had always been something about him that seemed wrong, and now Sarah had a pretty good idea what it was. Sarah suddenly had an idea.

Hanging up on Rex, she dialed her home phone number. She waited a few minutes before Karen picked up the line. One of the many problems with going to college out of state…she didn't have too many people that could come to her aid.

"Hello?"

"Karen?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah? Good heavens, what are you calling for at this hour? It's almost Eleven O'clock!" Karen asked curious.

Sarah sighed. Leave it to her stepmother to complain at the most ridiculous times. "Oh it is? I'm sorry; I just needed someone to look something up on the internet for me. I don't have access to a computer at the moment."

"Alright, what is it you need me to check for you?" Karen asked her tone more gentle.

"I need you to look up a man named Rex Gale and see what dirt you can find on him." Sarah said quietly.

For a moment Karen was silent. "I found him." She said.

"Good what did you find?" Sarah asked, part of her not really wanting to know.

"The article is about his criminal record. It says that he was arrested five years ago on a charge of abusing his ex-wife, but was found not guilty by the courts. The article also says that he is the owner of Gemini industries, which was handed down to him by his father Nicolas Gale."

Sarah took a deep breath, and attempted to not let her fear come to her voice. "Okay thanks."

"Mind if I ask why you needed to know that at eleven at night?" Karen asked.

"Oh a friend of mine has to do right a report on him for class and the internet is down here. We were trying to gather as much information as we could so she could write it out by hand and then type it up in the library tomorrow."

"Oh" Karen said, still not quite convince. "Alright, well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Karen."

Sarah hung up the phone. Great, the guy that she was dating was not only a creep, but he had been charged with abuse before.

"Oh this is just not…." She trailed off as the thought came to her...a place, a fox, a dwarf, a monster, a man…and a promise. A single word came from her mouth as the memory of the promise came to her mind...so quiet it was barely audible.

_I'll be there for you as the world falls down…_"Jareth"

"SARAH!" Rex's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Shoot!" Sarah muttered. She ran to the bathroom stall and locked herself in, knowing that it wouldn't take Rex long to find her.

Sarah held her breath as she heard the door open. She could hear the footsteps walking around the room, knowing that it wasn't a random woman that had just come in to powder her nose. She closed her eyes and silently prayed. How had she gotten into this mess?

"Sarah?"

Her eyes shot open. That was **_not _**the voice of Rex Gale. Rex had a southern accent, not a British one…could it be?

Sarah opened the door to the stall she had been hiding in and peeked out.

Dressed the same way he had been the first time she had seen him, stood the Goblin King. His arms folded across his chest and his head tilted to one side slightly, a curious smile on his face.

"Sarah may I ask why you are hiding in here" he took a few steps towards her before finishing his sentence, "and why you have called me at such an…odd time?"

"Well -" she started but was interrupted by another yell.

"SARAH! I'm coming in there!" Rex yelled threateningly. "You have five minutes to come out! Do you hear me? Five!"

Jareth glanced at the door and then back at Sarah. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I called for you" Sarah said shyly, not even bothering to deny her call.

"Ah but the question is…did you call because you had no one else, or did you call because you wanted me to come?"

His comment was cold, and hurtful. After all the last time she had seen him had been a little over ten years ago.

Sarah sighed. "I deserve that."

Jareth seemed surprised by her comment, but decided not to say anything further on the matter.

"You know, it would have probably been easier had you just wished him away." The fae king winked at her and smirked.

Sarah smiled at the unspoken truce and nodded. "Yes but then wouldn't you have to turn him into a goblin and keep him forever?"

Jareth and Sarah both turned at the sound of Rex yelling again. "You have two minutes, Sarah and I'm coming in there!"

"True I would have to keep him."

Sarah nodded and made a face. "I don't wish that on anyone."

Jareth let out a laugh, and smiled at Sarah. "Oh Sarah, how much you've changed."

"I have changed" she said quietly, "but I've also stayed the same. I still tell the story…."

Jareth took Sarah's hand in his and looked into her eyes, a mix of seriousness, concern and genuine care came over his features. "I promised you that I would be there for you. That promise has not changed."

Sarah stood silent for a moment. She knew that as long as Jareth was there, Rex could not harm her…but other thoughts crossed her mind. Pain and forgotten memories came back and flooded her mind. Current struggles with life were going to only send her soul further into the abyss it was already in.

"Jareth" her voice close to a whisper. "My world is falling down."

The Fae King pulled her close into his arms. "I'm here for you, my precious thing."

Sarah sighed contently. "Then…can we go home?"

Jareth smiled down at Sarah. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Rex finished counting he went into the bathroom. "Sarah?" he called angrily, searching the room for her, checking each stall. There was no sign of her. The only things he did find were traces of silver glitter scattered about the floor.


End file.
